


Oh, My Diamond

by TheWhitesOfYourEyes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhitesOfYourEyes/pseuds/TheWhitesOfYourEyes
Summary: Something quick, something poetic, something dumb.





	Oh, My Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick, something poetic, something dumb.

_Pink_  
“Oh, my Diamond.”  
She whispers against her chest,  
Her hands soft as she caresses her arms.  
Pink laughs,  
Her voice full of mirth. Always so soft, so sweet.  
“Tomorrow,”  
Her Diamond says.  
She lays her arms across her back,  
Pulling her closer.  
“I have a plan.”

 

_Blue_  
“My Diamond,”  
She says,  
Softly.  
Days have passed,  
Tears still flow from her eyes.  
The grief of Blue Diamond,  
Felt throughout the court.  
Pearl presses her hand against her arm,  
From her spot on her shoulder.  
“Shall I make the call?”

 

_Yellow_  
“Excuse me, My Diamond,”  
Pearl says,  
After a gulp.  
Yellow glares down at her.  
Her gaze,  
Astringent.  
“What,”  
She bites.  
Her voice is harsh,  
Pearl flinches.  
“A call,”  
she says.  
“Blue Diamond.”

_White_  
What was she?  
She can’t  
Remember.  
Her mouth moves  
Words she doesn’t mean to say.  
Doesn’t want to say  
Leaving her lips.  
Her mind  
A fog.  
Through the haze  
Two shapes.  
Yellow  
Blue.  
Somewhere far away  
Her thoughts are stained pink.


End file.
